The Bachelorette: DN style
by HummingMe
Summary: The title says it all. Anyways, I don't know if it has been done before, but it seems cute. hahahahaha
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor The show.

**Introduction:**

_Aki-Chan: _

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is the host of The Bachelorette, Aki-Chan!

Well, you all know what a bachelorette is, right?

_Audience:_

Yes!

_Aki-Chan: _

Good. Then let's meet this season's beautiful Bachelorette, Amane Misa!

_Audience:_

[Clapping]

_Misa:_

Thank you, thank you. I am so happy to be here!

_Aki-Chan:_

Now, Amane-san, would you like to know who the bachelors are?

_Misa:_

Bachelors?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes. They are the candidates.

_Misa:_

Candidates for what?

_Aki-Chan:_

To be your husband. So Now, let us introduce the lucky young men.

Audience:

[Clapping]

_Aki-Chan:_

First, the smartest of all the Wammy Boys, L Lawliet!

[L got on the stage.]

Next, the handsome, A-student, Yagami Light!

[Light got on the stage.]

_Misa:_

Light…o.

_Aki-Chan:_

Ooh… Amane-san seems to be interested in Yagami-san.

Well, let's continue!

Next is the hot, sociable Wammy boy, Mihael Keehl!

[Heard backstage: "Oi, Mello, its you! Go up on the stage!" "Shut up, Matt, I don't even want to be here!" "Just go there!"] [Mello got up on the stage.]

_Audience:_

[Sound of the crickets…]

_Aki-Chan:_

O—kay, next is the cool gaming Wammy boy, Mail Jeeves!

[Matt went to the stage.]

Next is the uber-cute Wammy boy, Nate River!

[Near got on stage.]

Isn't this thrilling, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Light…o.

_Aki-Chan:_

The Bachelorette can be read in . Updated everyday so please stay tune on what will happen to those five young men and to our beautiful Bachelorette!


	2. Day 1: Intoduction part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 1: Introduction (Part Two)**

_Aki-Chan:_

Hello, once again, ladies and gentlemen. We are here tonight to witness the first day of The Bachelorette inside a house with five handsome men.

[The Bachelorette House]

_Misa:_

Hi, minna-san!

_L, Light, Mello, Near & Matt:_

[No reply] [Just stared at her.]

_Misa:_

What are you even doing here if you're not even interested in me?

[Sighs] [Walked towards L]

Hi, my name is Misa-Misa, what is yours?

_L:_

My identity must be secret as possible.

_Misa:_

What?

[Tilted her head a little]

[She walked towards Light]

You must be Light—o! My name is—

_Light:_

Misa, I know. Now, if you could excuse me.

[Went to the bathroom]

_HomeViewer 1:_

That Light boy will win for sure.

_HV 2:_

Yeah, the bachelorette drools over him.

_Misa:_

[Walked over Mello]

Hi, my name's Misa-Misa.

_Mello:_

I don't care.

[Bites at his chocolates]

_Misa:_

Then why are you even here?

_Mello:_

A lot of reasons. Now shoo.

_Misa:_

Hmph!

[Walked towards Matt]

Hi!

_Matt:_

[Continued playing games]

_Misa:_

These people are … argh!

_Near:_

Misa-san, would you like to play with me?

_Misa:_

[Turned around]

Awe, what a cute boy. Of course I will. You're the only one who noticed me.

_Near:_

Really? Well, that's easy to believe.

_Misa:_

What do you mean?

_Near:_

Let's play.

(**Commercial Break:**

_Mother:_ What? You ate lollipops again?

_Kid:_ Yes mom, I'm sorry.

_Mother:_ Well, look at you, you're starting to get fat!

_Kid:_ Noooooooooo!

_Mother:_ So, you should sit like him! [Showed a picture of L, his face is blurred, though.]

_Kid:_ Why?

_Mother: _This way, you can eat as many sweets as you want without getting fat!

_Kid: _Yaaaaaaaaaay!

_Mother:_ So mothers everywhere if you want slim children like these, [Showed L's picture again] make sure you get your children to sit like this! I recommend it!

_~END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK~_)

_HV 1:_

So, what was the point of the commercial?

_HV 2:_

They are encouraging sweet lovers to sit like that. [Copied L's way of sitting]

_HV 1:_

You're a candy lover?

_HV 2:_

No, chocolate. Chocolates are considered as sweets, right?

_Aki-Chan:_

Now, we're back on the show!

[Misa was shown sleeping in her room]

[The camera showed L and Light sharing the same room; Matt and Mello; Near has his own room]

[Matt and Mello's room:]

_Matt:_

Mello, you should at least try winning this.

_Mello:_

I didn't come here to win actually; you know why I'm here.

_Matt:_

Yeah, but you got to win to do 'that'.

_Mello:_

Besides, 'that' won't even be possible if you didn't drag my ass here, or Near's.

_Matt:_

Is it a good thing?

_Mello:_

Of course… not.

_Aki-Chan:_

As we watched the second episode of The Bachelorette, we found out that there is something Mello needs to fulfill inside the show. What could that be?

So stay tuned for the nest happenings!


	3. Day 2: Getting to know

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 2: Getting to know**

_Aki-Chan:_

We're here once again to join Amane-san in her adventure being a Bachelorette!

Today, we prepared a little game for the Bachelorette and the five candidates to get to know each other more.

Well, I guess you know why.

…

We asked the five candidates to stand behind wall where only their silhouettes can be seen. We also prepared microphones to alter their voices.

The game: Misa-san will ask them questions and the person with most correct answer wins.

Of course, the winner will be revealed at the end of the game.

The prize: A hot tub date with Amane-san!

_Misa:_

Okay, my first question is: What do you think of Misa?

_Person A:_

A popular model. She is cute.

_Misa:_

[Blushed with the answer]

_Person B:_

An active girl. Maybe stubborn.

_Person C:_

A nice playmate.

_Person D:_

What? Did you say something about chocolates?

_Aki-Cahn:_

No.

_Person E:_

Stupid, we're talking about a girl here.

_Person D:_

Oh, then no comment.

_Person E:_

It would be nice if she were in a RPG game…

_Misa:_

[A little dumbfounded]

Uhm-o, next question: What kind of dress or clothes would you like to see Misa in?

_Person A:_

Dress… no. It would suit Misa-san to wear a short skirt.

_Person B:_

Red lingerie.

_Misa:_

'Does someone actually wants to see me in sexy clothing?'

_Person B:_

Ha-ha. I'm just joking.

_Misa:_

[Shocked]

_Person B:_

A nice red dress is fine. A cute dress, not long evening gowns.

_Person C:_

A nice sleeveless shirt and short shorts. Good for playing.

_Person D:_

A chocolate dress, that would be nice to lick.

_Person E:_

Stupid Mello, always thinking about chocolate. Oops.

_Aki-Chan:_

…

_Person E:_

A cute school uniform!

_Misa:_

O-kay. Next question: What do you think of Kira-sama?

_Person A:_

A childish murderer.

_Person B:_

[Startled, getting angry but he stayed calm]

He has an intention of justice but he is doing it wrong.

_Person C:_

An immature murderer.

_Person B:_

[Gasp]

_Person D:_

I don't care what he is; I just need to catch him to beat Near.

_Person E:_

I think he is a good gamer, with all his tactics and stuff.

_Misa:_

Aki-Chan, can we end this please?

_Aki-Chan:_

Wait for a moment.

…

Yes, Misa-san. But are you sure?

_Misa:_

Yes.

_Aki-Chan:_

Now, let's see the winner. Misa-san, who is the winner?

_Misa:_

'I just have to guess where Light-kun is…'

'It's not Person D, for sure. Does Light-kun love to play games? I guess not. I know Person C is the boy with the white hair. Person B is quite…. Ah! It's Person A!'

Person A!

_Aki-chan:_

Amane-san declared the winner! The person behind Wall A is…

L Lawliet!

[The wall slid up]

_Misa:_

EEHHHHH?

_HV 1:_

…

[Hot tub date]

_L:_

Aren't you getting in?

_Misa:_

No.

_L:_

Well, then. I would like to enjoy this nice tub.

_Misa:_

[Totally disappointed]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, that's the end of Episode Three! Stay tuned for the nest episode because we will show you Misa-san alone with one of each candidates!


	4. Day 3: Alone with L

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 3: Alone with L**

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, ladies and gentlemen, as promised, the fourth episode will be a one-on-one session! The first lucky candidate is the smart L Lawliet.

_Misa:_

So, L, we are alone in this house, eh?

_L:_

Yes, I suppose.

[Got a lollipop and used it to mix his tea.]

_Misa:_

L, here's a spoon.

_L:_

No thank you.

_Misa_:

How about sugar?

[Offered the bowl of sugar.]

_L:_

Thank you, Misa-san, but I already put five sugar cubes in my tea. Would you like one?

_Misa:_

[Gulps]

Isn't that too sweet?

_L:_

As a person who loves sweet, this isn't too sweet.

_Misa:_

Eh?

[Time passed with silence.]

'This is so boring.'

[To break the silence…]

So… L-san, what brings you here?

_L:_

I am here to capture Kira.

_Misa_:

Kira…? But how can you do that? Kira isn't here.

_L:_

I truly suspect that Light is Kira.

_Misa:_

Hmph!

Light-o-kun is not Kira!

_L:_

Do you like Light?

[While eating a large amount of cake.]

_Misa:_

Well, I guess so.

_L:_

Do you like kira?

_Misa:_

He punished the guy who killed my family…

_HV 1:_

This is getting intense.

_HV 2:_

I can't wait what L will say back.

_L:_

Then…

**(Commercial Break :** )

_HV 2:_

What the—?

(Try the new Devil's kiss lipstick by Misa-Misa. It has long-lasting moisture and a devilish scent that will turn your guys on. Let the devil in you out. [With sexy song on the background.]

_`END OF COMERCIAL BREAK~_)

_HV 2:_

Thank goodness!

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, back to the show!

_L:_

Then… would you like to taste this lollipop? It's really delicious, you know.

_HV 2:_

[*TOINK!*]

_Misa:_

Uh… no thank you. By the way, why did you ask?

_L:_

Nothing.

I just realized I'm jealous of Light and Kira because you like them.

_Misa:_

Oh, you're so sweet, L.

_L:_

I saw your lipstick commercial.

_Misa:_

Is it great?

_L:_

Yes. Yes it is. Are you wearing one today?

_Misa:_

What?

'What does he mean by that? Is he a pervert or something?'

_L:_

The lipstick.

_Misa:_

Oh…

_L:_

What do you think it was? Your underwear?

_Misa:_

[Shocked]

'He is a pervert!'

[Then, she didn't notice that L is now behind her, touching her shoulders.]

Wha-! Step away from me, you pervert!

_L:_

I'm a … pervert?

_Misa:_

Yes!

_L:_

I was just trying to get the spider…

_Misa:_

What? Spider? Wah! Get it off me!

_L:_

It's gone.

_Misa:_

Whew. Thank you!.

_HV 1:_

There was no spider.

_HV 2:_

Definitely no spider.

(So that means… hmm…)

_Misa:_

We still have two hours left…

This is so boring,

_L:_

Want to play a game?

_Misa:_

I didn't know you like games.

_L:_

Me too.

_Misa:_

[Tilts her head a little.]

Then… what game do you want to play?

_L_:

Whoever gets to eat the most sugar cube wins.

_Misa:_

Eck!

_L:_

You don't want to play…?

[Puts on a sad, 'puppy like' face.]

_Misa:_

[Got 'touched' with the 'sad face']

O-kay.

[With a little bit 'disgusted' look.]

_L:_

Yay!

One, two three…eat!

[They eat sugar cubes. Sugar CUBES.]

_L:_

Yay! I win!

[Acting like a total child.]

_Misa:_

[So full… face is colored green.]

Ugh… my stomach hurts. My teeth hurt…

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay! Time's up!

The one-on-one with L is over. Now, Misa-san, how did it go?

_Misa:_

Ugh… can't talk…right…now.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay. I understand.

So thank you for reading tonight's episode!

Tomorrow, its Yagami-san's turn to be alone with Misa-san!

_Misa:_

Light..o?

Yay!

(So… where's that stomach ache?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, I read the first chapters and I just realized that there are a lot of typo errors. Sorry for that. I just kept on going and gping. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	5. Day 4: Alone with Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 3: Alone with L****ight**

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the one-day-late update. We had some technical problems. Sooo… to make it up to you, we will have 3 episodes today, back-to-back!

_Misa:_

Three episode? It's gonna be hard.

_Aki-Chan:_

You can do it, Misa-san!

_Misa:_

Okya! I'll try my best!

Besides, today is 'Alone with Light' day!

[The Bachelorette House]

_Misa:_

Light-o!

_Light:_

Misa.

_Misa:_

Yehey! Light-kun knows my name!

_Light:_

'Duh…' Yes. Yes I do. As a matter of fact, everyone does.

_Misa_:

So, Light-kun, why did you join this show?

_Light:_

Misa-san, sorry for the sudden question, but I just want to know if you're really a fan of Kira-sama…

_Misa:_

Of course! Misa is a follower of Kira!

_Light:_

Then…

_HV 2:_

I'm not expecting anything anymore…

_Light:_

… would you do anything for him?

[At observation room:]

_L:_

[Observing closely on Light]

Why is he saying such things?

[Back to Light and Misa:]

_Misa:_

Of course! Is Light-kun a fan of Kira too?

_Light:_

I am a fan of his intentions and way of thinking. But his way is quite not right, but it's the thought that counts right?

_Misa:_

Yes! Light-kun is so smart!

_Light:_

He-he. Thank you.

[Then turns into 'Kira-short-mode-the-one-with-the-red-eyes'. Whew. That's long!]

'With this, many people will know that Kira is justice!'

[Back to normal Light]

So, Misa…

_Misa:_

Yes, Light-kun?

_Light:_

Ah… could you please take the –kun off?

_Misa:_

Don't you like it?

_Light:_

It's not that… It's just that it doesn't seem to fit me.

[_L_:]

But it fits you perfectly, Light-kun…

_HV 1:_

Wha—t?

_HV 2:_

…

[Back to Light and Misa:]

_Misa:_

So Light-kun, oh sorry, Light-o,

_Light:_

'Why does she need to add something at the end of my name?'

_Misa:_

Do you have a… girlfriend?

_Light:_

[Chuckles]

Misa, I wouldn't be here and be a candidate to be 'your-husband-to-be' if I have a girlfiend.

_Misa:_

So, Light-o wants to be…my husband?

[Then started to smile]

[Then blush]

[Then…

AAAAAHHHHH!

Scream. The FAN-GIRL scream]

_Light:_

Misa… Misa…

'Tsk… I think I got too far…'

MISA!

_Misa:_

Yes, my husband…?

[Then blinks… you know, 'the blinkS']

_Light:_

Misa… let us not hurry, please… We got all the time in the show… apparently, in the world.

So… do you like sweets?

'Yes, I need to change the topic…'

_Misa:_

Sweets…?

Please don't talk about them…my stomach hurts just by remembering.

_Light:_

Why?

_Misa:_

L and I had a sugar cube competition.

_Light:_

Oh, I see. It's L…

But… I like sweets.

[_L:_

[His eyes widened]

My Light likes sweets?]

_HV 2:_

O-kay, that was gay.

_HV 1:_

Hey… shut it, maybe he just wants to make things interesting.

_HV 2:_

Whatever.

_HV 1:_

Whatever yourself! (It's the first time I've heard it, 'Whatever yourself.']

I'm not the one who is sitting like him and complains about getting foot cramps!

_HV 2:_

Hey!

[Back to Light and Misa:]

_Misa:_

[Started to eat the cake in front of her]

Then…Misa will also like sweets!

_Light:_

Now, now Misa… don't eat to much… you might hurt your stomach.

_Misa:_

[Hugged Light]

Oh, Light-o is sooo sweet!

_Light:_

He-he…

[Then turns into 'Kira-short-mode-the-one-with-the-red-eyes' Again]

'With this, I could use her and make her make the eye deal. I know she will follow me because she both loves me and Kira! (Evil laugh:)Wahahahahhahahaha!'

_Misa:_

Light-o, are you okay?

_Light:_

[Apparently, got a little carried away…]

Ah, yes.

_Misa:_

So, Light-o…

_Aki-Chan:_

Times up!

_Misa:_

Aki-Chan…!

Please let us extend…

_Aki-Chan:_

Oh, sorry Misa-san…

Please wait a moment.

…

I'm sorry Misa-san… we could no longer extend because we need to catch up with our schedule.

_Misa:_

Hmph.

[Kisses Light in the cheek]

Good Night, Light-KUN!

[_L:_

Hmph! That Misa…]

_Light:_

Good Night.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay… on to the next episode, minna-san!

The next episode is: Alone with Mello (the chocolate whore extraordinaire! *)

* * *

><p>AN: *I saw that somewhere in the internet and it's just so funny! Hahaha


	6. Day 5: Alone with Mello

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 3: Alone with Mello**

_Aki-Chan:_

So now, the continuation of the Back-to-back three episodes!

Can we know the mysteries behind Mello-san tonight?

Are you ready, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Yes!

Uhm… who is the next guy?

_Aki-Chan:_

It's Mihael Keehl-san

_Misa:_

Oh… the girl-looking guy…

_Mello:_

Hey, I'm already here!

_Misa:_

Oh, sorry.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, then I will leave now and go back to my place…

_Misa:_

So, Mihael…

_Mello:_

Call me Mello.

_Misa:_

Mello… what a cute name.

_Mello:_

It's not my fault its cute.

_Misa:_

Hey, I meant that as a comment! I mean compliment!

_Mello:_

Really?

_Misa:_

Yes!

'This guy is scary!'

_Mello:_

[Looks at Misa with one eyebrow up]

Announcer-san!

_Aki-Chan:_

I'm a host, Mello-san.

What is it?

_Mello:_

Can we have chocolates here?

_Aki-Chan:_

There are chocolates there, inside the fridge, Mello-san.

_Mello:_

Oh, thank you!

_Misa:_

You love chocolates that much?

_Mello:_

Well yeah…

_Misa:_

Is there anything more important than chocolates to you?

_Mello:_

Yes.

_Misa:_

What are they?

_Mello:_

You really want to know?

_Misa:_

Uh… [Got a little nervous…]

o-kay?

_Mello:_

There are two things more important than chocolate, apparently those two things are the reason why I'm here:

_HV 2:_

This is going to be exciting!

_HV 1:_

After hearing his conversation with the red haired guy…

**(Commercial break**: )

_HV 2:_

Okay… you got to stop putting commercial breaks in those type of situations, author-san!

_Author:_

(Yay! My first appearance!)

HomeViewer 2, okay, this is the last time, but please, this commercial is for you.

_HV 2:_

For me? Really? I'm sorry Author-san…

_Author:_

I understand…

_(Continuation of commercial break:_

Are chocolates heaven for you?)

_HV 2:_

Yes!

(Then let me introduce you to a person who would do anything to chocolate… _anything…_

_Mello_: Yo, it's Mihael.

Let me tell you a 'lil something fellas…

Chocolates are a different type of sweets…Different.

So if you are sitting like L and chocolates are your mates, no matter what you do, you'll get fat.)

_HV 2:_

WHAAAAAA—T?

(I saw Near eating a lot of my chocolates and didn't show himself for half-a year because he got fat!

Haha, here's a picture: [Showed a picture of Near, fat. Fat, but irresistibly CUTE]

So, if you are a chocolate whore extraordinaire like me, you should eat while standing straight, with a gun or pistol in your other hand and make sure you bite it in large amounts.

[Shows it]

You want proof? I'll give you proof.

[Shows body, his hot, six-packed body]

_~END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK~_)

_HV 2:_

Author-san…!

_Author:_

What?

_HV 2:_

[Sniffs, sniffs]

_Author:_

It's not like I'm the one who told you to sit like that,

…

Ooops… It looks like I did.

_HV 1:_

Hey, where are you going?

_HV 2_:

I'm gonna buy a gun.

_HV 1:_

Ah… So you won't get fat.

_HV 2:_

[Already left.]

_Author:_

I should go too before he use it on me.

_HV 1:_

I'm sure he won't.

(Okay, sorry for the looong 'HV' parts, I just love those two… hahaha)

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, back to the show!

_Mello:_

There are two things more important than chocolate, apparently those two things are the reason why I'm here:

First is: Matt. Because I can't leave the bastard alone.

_Misa:_

With a pretty, sexy girl like me?

_Mello:_

What? Of course not.

I can't leave him with a bunch of guys; he can get a little too horny sometimes.

[Observation room:

Matt:

Mello!

Everyone else in the room:

[Looks at Matt… strangely]

Matt:

What? It's not like its real…]

[Back to Mello and Misa]

_Misa:_

So… what does that mean?

_Mello:_

It means Matt is a horny bastard.

Next, is Near.

_Misa:_

Let me guess, you can't leave him with a bunch of guys either.

_Mello:_

No.

_Misa:_

Then with a pretty, sexy girl like me.

_Mello:_

No.

_Misa:_

Hmph.

Then why is he so important?

_Mello:_

He's not really important… I just want to beat him.

_Misa:_

So… you are mad at him.

_Mello:_

Yeah, as hell.

_Misa:_

Okay.

_Aki-Chan:_

Ladies and gentlemen, is that what I think is 'THAT'?

_HV 2:_

Okay, that host's expression when she said that was just too weird.

_HV 1:_

Yeah… hey when did you come back?

_HV 2:_

Never mind that. I can't possibly miss this show.

_Author:_

Awe, that's so sweet.

_HV 2:_

hey, don't push it.

_Mello:_

So, when is this show going to put you in a chocolate dress?

_Misa:_

What?

Why?

_Mello:_

I dunno. I just remembered saying something about chocolate dresses.

Hey, where did she go?

_Misa:_

[Came back after a few minutes]

Ta-da!

_Mello:_

Where did you—

[Saw Misa in a CHOCOLETE-colored-DRESS]

_Misa:_

Do you like it?

_Mello:_

Is that real chocolate?

_Misa:_

Well, n—

[Before Misa could even finish what she was saying, Mello came near her and held her arms so that…]

Pervert!

_Mello:_

Damn… It isn't real chocolate...

_Misa:_

Get away from me, you pervert!

_Mello:_

Let me get this straight Missy, I haven't done anything to you.

Plus, I don't have interests on women.

_Misa_:

Then what were you doing?

_Mello:_

I smell if the dress is made out of real chocolates.

_Misa:_

Of course it's not!

_Mello:_

Sorry… It's different for a chocoholic, Light-oholic.

_Misa:_

Light-o…holic.

I like the sound of that.

I guess its truce then?

_Mello:_

Sure, if you give me that dress.

_Misa:_

Why, you want to wear it?

_Mello:_

No, of course not. I will make Matt wear that. It seems more delicious if he wears that.

_Misa:_

Is he your lover?

_Mello:_

I don't know.

[Matt:

Mello… you are ruining my life, in public!

Near:

There, there, Matt. AT least he likes you.

Matt:

There's nothing good with that.

Near:

It's gonna be good for me if it were me.

Matt:

…

Okay. I'll shut up now.]

[Back to Mello and Misa:]

_Misa:_

So… now that I think about it… you really didn't join because of me?

[With a sad puppy-like face]

_Mello:_

NO.

[He answered like he didn't saw Misa's playing-pitiful face]

_Misa:_

Hmph.

I won't give you my chocolate colored dress!

_Mello:_

Fine. I'm sorry; will you please let me borrow it?

_Misa;_

FINE.

It's not like it's mine.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, Time's Up!

Let us move on to the last episode for today!

Will it be with Matt or Near?

So please stay tune to find out! (Cause I don't know myself…)


	7. Day 6: Alone with Matt

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 6: Alone with Matt**

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay!

The last episode for today! It seems that the last guy is Near.

So, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy Alone with Matt!

_Misa:_

Whew. The last one…

_Matt:_

Hi, Misa-san.

I'm excited to be here!

_Misa:_

Really?

_Matt:_

Yes.

_Misa:_

Thank goodness! Somebody joined here because of me!

_Matt:_

[Didn't heard what Misa said]

Yes. I joined here because I really want to join no matter who is the Bachelorette. This is my favorite show.

'Cause it shows a lot of hot guys…'

_Misa:_

Could you repeat that.

_Matt:_

What? Everything?

_Misa:_

No, just the part where you said 'no matter what'. What was it again?

_Matt:_

No matter who the Bachelorette is.

_Misa:_

[Totally disappointed]

'I guess he didn't join because of me.'

[Saw Matt playing his PSP]

Hey, what are you playing?

_Matt:_

Uh…secret?

_Misa:_

What? Why secret?

_Matt:_

Uh… you really don't want to see.

_Misa:_

Its hentai, isn't it?

Come on, I'm a big girl now. I can handle it.

_Matt:_

It is, and it's different. I don't really want to show you…

_Misa:_

Oh, come on…

[Tried to pull his PSP but instead he got pushed and fell down]

[His PSP was 'thrown' and landed on the floor]

[The camera got what the game was]

[In other words, everyone saw it]

_Mello:_

[SHOCKED AS HELL COULD POSSIBLY SHOW]

_Near:_

[Surprised but got a little happy because he also liked it and wished he could play it]

_L:_

[Surprised but not that much because he already 'suspects' it]

_Light:_

[SHOCKED. Period]

_Misa:_

[Her eyes widened]

_Matt:_

NOOOO~!

_Aki-Chan:_

[SURPRISED]

_HV 1:_

[Screamed with disappointment. You will know in Day 8]

_HV 2:_

[No comment]

_Author:_

[Getting excited to tell people what it is but obviously they already have a clue]

(So, without a further a-doo, the game was:

An RPG Hentai Game with Mello as the heroine!

The current dialogue is:

Mello: [Wearing only bra and panty] So, Matt-kun, what should we do know?

Matt: [The choices were:]

Ask her to strip her bra and panties

Ask her to kiss you

Ask her on a date

Ask her to make hardcore sex

[The arrow was on choice d.])

[This program will shortly end due to mature contents…]

(After about…

…30 minutes)

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay Minna-san, Let's start over!

_Misa:_

Uh… HI.

_Matt:_

I told you, you wouldn't want to see.

_Misa:_

How should I know it's something like that!

Aki-Chan, can we

_Matt:_

End this please?

[Observation room:

_Mello:_

Damn Matt, he's the UKE!]

_Aki-Chan:_

Splendid idea!

Time's Up!

Thank you Minna-san for reading today's episode! I hope you will still watch out for more episodes despite the incident.

Thank you, and good night.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay. I just noticed that I haven't been changing the Days. It's always Day 3…

Anyways, I hope you like it.

And thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for not sending replies because I'm just too happy.

And I don't really know what to say.

Except for Arigato!


	8. Day 7: Alone with Near

Disclaimer:

(Oh, you know it already…) I do not own Death Note. :D

**Day 7: Alone with Near**

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, Minna-san!

We're here tonight to continue that 'Alone-with-' episodes!

As I said before, Nate River will be the last guy,

Are you ready, Amane-san?

_Misa:_

Yes!

[The Bachelorette House]

_Near:_

Good Evening, Misa-san.

_Misa:_

You're so polite!

But thank you, Nate,

_Near:_

You can call me Near.

_Misa_:

Okay, Near-Chan.

_Near:_

Thank you.

_Misa:_

How old are you?

_Near:_

17.

_Misa:_

Waah! Seventeen? You're too young! Why are you even here?

_Near:_

Mello's stupid lover dragged me here not considering that fact.

Even Misa-san noticed it.

[Observation Room:

Matt:

He's just jealous.

Mello:

Why did you bring him here?

Matt:

Honestly?

Mello:

Yeah.

Matt:

I don't know.

Mello:

You really are stupid.]

[Back to Near and Misa]

_Misa:_

Thank you.

So… Near-Chan… why do you love to play those toys?

I mean, you're 17 already and 17-year-olds don't really do that kind of stuff…

_Near:_

It's for intellectual reasons.

_Misa:_

You know Near-Chan… you always keep a poker face. Aren't you getting tired of it?

_Near:_

Not really.

_Misa:_

Oh…`

You know you are cute… could you please smile for me?

_Near:_

I…don't know… how.

_Misa:_

EEHHH?

You don't know how to smile?

_Near:_

Not really, I just forget sometimes because of doing it so rare.

_Misa_:

When is the last time you smile?

_Near:_

When I saw him sleeping.

_Misa:_

Who?

_Near:_

[Smiled a little bit in the thought of remembering whoever is sleeping]

_Misa:_

Oh, you smiled!

You must really like that person, eh?

_Near:_

Yes. As it appears.

_Misa:_

Who is the lucky girl?

_Near:_

He is not a girl, though he looks like one.

_Misa:_

Can I guess who he is?

_Near:_

Of course. It would be quite fun.

_Misa:_

Is he a Bachelorette candidate?

_Near:_

[Shocked that Misa would guess that so easily]

Y-yes!

_Misa:_

Is he… uhm… based on the fact the he has a lover…

[Thinking…wow. Thinking. And sounding professional.

Damn, I gotta stop adding my own comments here!]

Ah!

_Near:_

You know who?

_Misa:_

Matt-kun!

_Near:_

[He can't help but say…]

Eek… not that smoking guy.

_Misa:_

Matt-kun smokes?

Hey, why am I calling him Matt-KUN?

_Near:_

Yes, he does.

_Misa:_

So, if it isn't Matt… then it must be the other guy, the chocoholic!

_Near:_

[Blushed a little]

_Misa:_

I'm right, ain't I?

What was his name? That chocolate pervert…

M'I'llo!

_Near:_

What? [pronounced as: meee-llo, yes, like m'ee't, 'ea't …]

[gave out a little chuckle]

Oh, Amane-san, please don't make it sound funny…

_Misa:_

Why? His name is funny.

_Near:_

Yes, but it's M'E'llo, not M'i'llo.

_Misa:_

Oh, sorry.

_Near:_

SO, Amane-san, do you have someone special?

_Misa:_

Not really, but I think I like Light-kun.

_Near:_

Ah… I see.

_Misa:_

You know, Near-Chan, you're the nicest person I've ever met here, besides Light-kun, of course.

_Near:_

Thank you, Amane-san.

[Meanwhile, in the observation room:

Matt:

You cheating bastard!

Why didn't you tell me you are having an affair with Near?

Mello:

Stupid, I'm not.

Matt:

Then how could you explain that?

[Mello looked at Matt, smiling and his cheeks were red]

Mello:

I guess he is the one obsessed with me…

Matt:

So..?

Mello:

You know, I'm obsessed with you…

But never ever [made an angry face] make me an Uke!]

[Back to Near and Misa]

_Misa:_

So, Near-Chan, uhm…

_Near_:

Misa-san, I have something to tell you.

[Whispered something to Misa]

_Misa:_

[Screamed, the FanGirl scream]

Really?

_Near:_

You pretty much know I'm not the joker type.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay! Time's Up!

Thank you for reading the 'Alone-with-' Episodes, daer audience and I just noticed, those two noisy homeviewers are quiet this evening… well, that is the end of tonight's episode!

Please stay tune for tomorrow's episode to see who will get evicted.

Next Episode: Eviction Day.


	9. Day 8: Eviction Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor the show.

A/N: Okay, I don't know the voting system in this show or something so I created my own. Heheh.

**The Bachelorette: DN Style Voting System:**

_The bachelorette and the candidates will each cast a vote and must be submitted to the box near Aki-Chan._

_Votes by the candidates = 1 point (per candidate)_

_Votes by Misa-san = 5 points_

_The candidate who has the majority of votes will be evicted._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8: Eviction Day<strong>

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here tonight to witness the first eviction day of The Bachelorette!

So now, L-san, will you please cast your vote?

[L grabbed the paper in front of him and wrote a name]

[He then put it in the box]

Thank you.

Light-san, will you please cast your vote?

[Light did the same]

[The process repeated until it reached Matt]

Now, Misa-san.

[Misa's vote was the most important]

We will read the votes after the commercial break.

**(Commercial Break:**

[Okay, seriously, I can't think of anything]

_~END PF COMMERCIAL BREAK_~)

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay! Back on the show!

Is everyone ready?

_Everyone:_

Yes.

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, first vote: Near. (Mello's Vote)

Second Vote: Matt. (Near's Vote)

Third Vote: Matt. (L's Vote)

Fourth Vote: Near. (Matt's Vote)

Fifth Vote: L (Light's Vote)

Sixth Vote:

…

…

[There was a random commercial break about chocolate flavored candies]

…

Matt.

(Misa's Vote)

[Note: those inside the parenthesis is not shown to the candidates nor the audience]

_Matt:_

I-I am evicted…?

[Sad, truly sad…]

_HV 1:_

Noooo! My beloved Matt-san!

_Aki-Chan:_

I'm sorry Mail Jeeves-san, but you must now leave the Bachelorette House.

_Matt:_

But…but I'm the one who wanted to be in this show!

[Starts to wail]

_HV 1:_

I feel your pain, Matt-san!

_HV 2:_

You are aware that he is gay…?

_HV 1:_

That doesn't matter.

[There was a knock on the door]

[Matt entered]

MATT-SAN!

[Run towards Matt and hugged him]

_Matt:_

I guess I am now a homeviewer…

[sighs]

_HV 2:_

That's okay, we often appear anyways…

_Aki-Chan:_

That's it for tonight!

_Mello:_

Damn it!

_Aki-Chan:_

Ah! Right, before I forgot…

Mello-san and Near-san must now share the same room.

_Mello:_

Damn!

_Near:_

I understand.

_Mello:_

[Looked at Near with his 'epic' face… ]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay.

Please stay tune for tomorrow's episode because we prepared a game for the Bachelorette and the remaining four candidates!

_Matt:_

Damn it, I like games!

[That night on now Mello and Near's room:]

_Mello:_

Move aside!

_Near:_

I won't until you say please.

_Mello:_

Tsk.

'You are enjoying this, huh?'

[He pushed Near]

_Near:_

[Grabbed Mello and they both fell on the floor]

[They stared at each other]

[Mello stood up]

_Mello:_

Stupid!

_Near:_

It's your fault.

_Mello:_

ARGH!

[Mello went back to bed.]

[Near smiled and blushed]

* * *

><p><span>Next Episode: Splatter, Splatter.<span>

_**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry if things are getting crappy... I'm just getting tired lately because I always sleep late. But I still hope you enjoyed it. :) _

_I hope (and promise) that I can give you better episodes and exciting events. And try to lessen the Yaoi. Seriously, I gotta stop thinking about boys liking another boy._

_So, again, thank you for reading today's episode!_


	10. Day 9: Splatter, Splatter

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 9: Splatter, Splatter.**

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, ladies and Gentlemen! As promised, we prepared a game for our dear candidates!

The game is about letting out the artistic side of each candidate! The objective is to use any of the given objects set out in the Function Room and try to make it into something to give to Amane-san!

But, in every game, there are rules! The rules are:

If one candidate already used an object, other candidates can not use it. (Example: If L-san used the paint, no one could use the paint.)

The time limit is 2 and a half hour.

No violent actions

No rule breaking!

No cheating, copying and/or crying.

That's all.

_HV 1:_

Crying? And why does it have to have 'and a half hour…'

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Yeah. But, I want to join the game!

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, let the game begin!

[Note: The things in the Function rooms are:

A set of cooking materials

3 cans of paint (white, yellow and blue) and a paintbrush

A hoola-hoop

A canvas

A pen

A large ball

A set of ingredients in making cake

Lego

Dominoes

Scrabble

Flowers

A notebook

A magazine

A sewing machine

A bunch of cloths and threads]

(It's obvious who will use what)

_Mello:_

'Unfortunately, I'm the only one with creativity skills…'

[Mello grabbed the paints, paint brush and the canvas]

_Near:_

[Got the Lego and Dominoes]

_Light:_

[Got the pen, notebook, sewing machine and the bunch of cloths and threads]

_L:_

[Grabbed the cooking materials and ingredients]

_Mello:_

[Started to paint on the canvas]

[Near looked at Mello from time to time]

[Mello noticed it]

Host-san! Near is cheating!

_Near:_

It is pretty obvious that I am not.

_Mello:_

Well, why are you looking at me?

_Near:_

Don't flatter yourself, Mello-kun.

_Mello:_

Grrr…

[Continued painting]

[Observation Room:

_Misa:_

[Saw light drawing something]

What could be Light-kun doing?]

_L:_

[Doesn't know what to do with the materials]

[Read the recipe]

[Grabbed an egg and it fell. - This happened for about ten times till he got the egg on the bowl]

_Light:_

[Finished drawing a design on the notebook]

[Picked up a couple of cloths and threads and started sewing.]

_Near:_

[Placing the Dominoes and Lego on the floor]

[Mello accidentally stepped Near's hand]

_Mello:_

Oh… sorry.

_Near:_

[About to cry]

It hurts.

_Mello_:

Hey, no crying.

And it's your fault being all over the place.

_Near:_

Hey, no violent actions.

_Mello:_

I'm not making any violent actions!

_Near:_

I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to L-san, I think he is mad with the eggs.

[Showed L throwing the eggs with anger]

_Mello:_

Whatever.

[2 and a half hour passed…]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, time's up!

Please get the object you made and please proceed to the Bachelorette House's main lobby.

[The Bachelorette House's Main Lobby]

_Misa:_

[Sitting in the center of a long table]

Okay! I'm excited!

_Aki-Chan:_

Please, fall in line.

[L was in front then Light, then Near]

[Mello pushed near so he can behind Light, or in FRONT of Near (as in first in Near) and Near fell.]

[L put his cake-sort-of in front of Misa]

_Misa:_

Wow, how… cute.

[The cake looked like a pink smashed potato]

[Misa had a bite]

[Misa put on a disgusted face but noticed l was staring at her and put on a fake 'delicious!' face]

Ah… it's… sweet.

'A little too sweet. I can even bite whole sugar cubes, and a… raw egg? Did he bake this?'

Thank you.

[L put on a doubtful face and turned his back and went to the end of the line.]

_L:_

'Maybe there isn't enough sugar…'

[Light put a dress in front of Misa]

_Misa:_

Wow! Can I wear it?

_Light:_

Of course.

[Misa wore the dress while still wearing her clothes.]

_Misa:_

It fits perfectly!

[L saw the slogan of the black min-dress, which is quite cute actually. It says: K is for Kira! L is for Light! M is for Misa!]

_L:_

'No, Yagami-kun. K is for Kira (which is you, Light), L is for L (me), M is for Mello, Misa, Mogi, Matsuda, Misora, and Mikami and N is for Near!*'

_Misa:_

Thank you Light-o-kun!

[Gives Light a hug and a kiss on the cheek]

_L:_

Next!

[Light pushed Misa away…]

_Light:_

Misa-san, the host called Next…

[Left and went to the end of the line]

[Saw L whistling and looked at him]

_L:_

What?

[Mello put a picture in front of Misa]

[It was a painting of a gun that looked more of a spaceship with splattered paints all over and a chocolate]

_Misa:_

Ah… thanks. But what was it supposed to be? And it's kind of dirty.

_Mello:_

It's a gun and chocolate. And it's a design.

It's a masterpiece, isn't it?

_Misa:_

Y-yes!

[It was actually nice despite the fact it looked 'abstractive']

[Near came to face Misa]

_Misa:_

Where… is it?

_Near_:

It's still on the function room.

_Misa:_

But you were supposed to bring it.

_Near:_

I can't. Host-san, can I ask a favor?

_Aki-Chan: _

Yes, Near-san?

_Near:_

Could you please bring in a TV here showing a top view of the Function room?

_Aki-Chan:_

Sure.

[As asked, they did]

[Misa looked into the screen and noticed Near was in the function room]

[Near poked one domino]

[Everything fell, you know the domino way… and the Lego fell too]

[When everything stopped falling, it showed a picture of flowers. There are also words that say: I love someone who starts with the letter M and it's not Matt.]

_Misa:_

Awe, the flowers are cute. They're beautiful. And Near-Chan, I know.

_Near:_

Yes.

_Aki-Chan:_

So, Misa-san, please kiss the candidate that made you most happy.

[Misa went to Light and kissed him]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, Light-san seems to be the winner!

_L:_

'Kira hates to lose…'

Kira-des!

_Light:_

I am not!

_L:_

Yes!

_Light:_

What is your proof?

_L:_

I just said Kira-des and you reacted.

_Light:_

[Shocked]

That is not proof enough!

_L:_

Then if you are not Kira… then…

_Light:_

Then what? [smiles]

_L:_

Uhm… later. I will tell you later.

_Light:_

Ha-ha. You can't think of anything. Okay, I'll wait for your silly 'proof'.

_Misa:_

But Light is—

_Near:_

[Puts his pointer finger on his lips}

SShhh…

_Misa:_

Ah, okay!

(Can you guess now what Near whispered to Misa?)

[Misa kissed Near because she got excited…somehow…]

_Aki-Chan:_

What's that? A tie?

_Misa:_

N-no!

_Aki-Chan:_

Oh, okay. I guess we couldn't have two candidates be with you on a two-person tent.

_Misa:_

Tent?

_Aki-Chan:_

Oh, didn't I tell you?

The prize for this game is:

A one-night date with Amane-san in the Bachelorette Garden!

And, that's not all; he will not get evicted on the next eviction day!

Next Episode: Jogging

[That Night:]

_Misa:_

Light-o…

_Light:_

Yes, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Can we cuddle?

_Light:_

No, Misa-san. I'm sorry,

_Misa:_

Why not?

_Light:_

My body is reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay, I know this episode is quite boring and the title seems inappropriate, but I was thinking that I would have paint scattered and cake dirtying the whole place but I don't know, I didn't.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

The next chapter will be an outdoor episode!

Get the candidates a little exercise….

And see what L wants to do to prove Light is Kira.


	11. Day 10: Jogging

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 10: Jogging**

[L woke up with a loud bang on his door.]

[It was Light.]

_Light:_

L, wake up!

_L:_

But, the time for is to wake up is 10:00 am. That's when we start shooting.

_Light:_

Today is a different day! They asked us to wake up earlier.

_L:_

Why?

_Light:_

I don't know and get the fuck up!

[L got up]

_L:_

'You should've slept here so you can wake me up without being behind the door… why didn't I open the door?'

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay!

Sorry for the early waking, dear candidates, but Author-san decided to give you a little exercise!

_L:_

'Exercise?'

_Aki-Chan:_

Let us start off by stretching!

_Misa:_

Yes!

_Aki-Chan:_

Please make a straight horizontal line.

[Starts to make stretch posing.]

[Saw L having a hard time doing the stretches.]

[Came near L.]

L-san, to do it right, you must straighten your body.

_L:_

But, Aki-san….

(Hah! He knows host-san's name!)

[Tells her that reason why he can't straighten his body which Aki-Chan doesn't seem to understand.]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, then.

Can you run even without stretching?

_L:_

I'm pretty sure I can't run either…

_Aki-Chan:_

But you have to do this!

_L:_

Okay…

[With a look of obvious disappointment and irritation]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, we are finished stretching!

Please step behind the red line and be in position!

Ready to run? Get set to jog… and GO!

[While raising the black and white checkered flag]

[Light was the first one to go, and is taking the lead.]

_Light:_

'No, I mustn't look like that I'm trying to win. L must've suspect me…'

[So, he ran slower]

[Mello was being the third, then second, and since Light was slowing down, he was the first!]

_Mello:_

[With some kind of 'victory tear'…]

'FINALLY! I am first! I guess chasing Spongebob and Patrick for that chocolate* was a good thing after all'

[Near isn't a runner so he was in third, since Mello became first]

[Near ran with his back slight crouching and his legs lazily moving.]

_Near:_

'Oh, Mello, *pant, pant*, you must be happy that I am not obsessed with chocolates like you…'

[L was the last. No questions needed.]

[Mello was overjoying (I don't know if there is such word, haha) his finally-first momentum, that he didn't realize he was becoming second!]

[By who? By Misa!]

[Misa is a fast runner, imagine running away from paparazzi all the time.]

[When Mello noticed this, he got furious and started producing 'sounds' 'SOUNDS']

[Misa heard it then looked at Mello, producing 'weird faces' and 'sounds'. She got scared and ran in the opposite direction.]

_Misa:_

'Wahh! That guy is scary! I'll evict him next!'

[Mello held the first place again!]

_Aki-Chan:_

Misa-san! You're going the wrong way!

_Misa:_

I know!

[Misa got back the right path but she ran slower so that she can't keep up with Mello.]

[So the order of the runners is:

L **-** Near** -** Light and Misa **-** (assuming and he is feeling it anyways…) Mello.]

[Mello can now see the finish line and…! Viola, Mello wins FIRST PLACE!]

_Mello:_

Bwahahahahahahaha! In yo face, Near! In yo face! Hahahaha.

_HV 3 (Matt):_

I think he's gonna blow…

_Mello:_

You can't see me, Near, haha! In yo face!

[Making 'you can't see me' hand movements by John Cena**]

I won, Near-ry! I won FIRST and you, what? The Fourth! Hahahahaha! Not even second!

In yo damn face!

Now, Matty, who is the best?

Oh right, Matt isn't here.

I hope you're watching, Matt. So you can see my victo-rey! Hahahaha!

[And still continued…]

_Near:_

Mello, don't brag about that, it's obvious you've got more muscle than I am…

[But Mello was too busy bragging he didn't hear this.]

_Light:_

Ah, I guess I lost!

[With his fake 'good boy' voice.]

_L:_

Yes, because Mello is so… so… Anyways, you are sleeping in our room tonight?

_Light:_

Yes, why?

_L:_

Nothing.

_Misa:_

Ugh… That guy won.

_Light:_

Why are you so sad, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Because—

_Aki-Chan:_

So Mello-san wins!

_Mello:_

[Grabbed the microphone]

That's right, Damn right! I won and Near lost!

_Aki-Chan:_

I'm glad you are glad, Mello-san.

But do you know what the prize is?

_Mello:_

Yeah, ya heard that Near? I get to have a prize!

_Aki-Chan:_

Your prize is that you are going to sleep in Misa's room for a week!

_Mello:_

[Happy about that because…]

Hah! I didn't have to sleep in your room for a week!

_Near:_

[Disappointed]

_Misa:_

Because of that!

Oh no, I think I'm gonna have nightmares!

[And ran crying. Poor Misa…]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, today's game is over!

[That night, in L and Light's room:

_L:_

So, Light-kun…

_Light:_

Yes?

(So L can call Light with a '-KUN' and Misa can't. Hmm….)

_L:_

About what I said yesterday, you know, to prove that you are Kira…

_Light:_

Oh, that. I am not Kira.

_L:_

I thought of a way to clear my suspicions of you.

_Light:_

Oh really?

_L:_

Yes.

I see that Kira isn't gay.

_Light:_

So you are telling me if I'm gay, then I am not Kira?

_L:_

Yes.

_Light:_

And you want me to prove I'm gay?

_L:_

Yes. Of course, besides the fact that if you spell your last name backwards is 'I'm a gay***.'

_Light:_

So, what do you want me to do?

_L:_

[He just smiled. The 'SMILE']

[Meanwhile…]

_Misa:_

'I can't sleep! That freakin' girl-looking boy chocolate whore**** is creeping me out! Maybe I can sleep in Light's room…'

[Got to Light and L's room to knock, but before she can knock, she can hear:

Light:

Ah! L! Deeper, deeper! Faster! Ah…]

'Oh, my, what are they doing?'

_(TO BE CONTINUED…)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*There are youtube videos that shows Mello in the voice of the fish guy who chased spongebob and Patrick for their chocolates. You know, the episode where they sell chocolates and the fish guy bought it all?

**John Cena is a WWE wrestler famous for the 'You can't see me' quotation and where he puts his hand in front of his face while swaying it up and down… you get the point…

***You know that already, the famous internet 'Did you know that Yagami is I'm a gay when spelled backwards?' Light joke or something…

****The Chocolate whore extraordinaire, haha. I just saw that on the internet.

Yes, everything above are disclaimers…

Hope you liked today's episode and watch out for the next!

And please, can you help me? I'm having a Writer's block.

_And oh, Rebecca-san! I can't reply to your reviews! So today I will, I won't lessen the yaoi for you but I will lessen some exposed sexual things, this is not rated M after all.. :) And thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you still read until the very last episode! :) _


	12. Day 115: Misa's Second Night with Mello

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day _11.5_: Misa's Second Night with Mello**

_**A/N: **This is written differently from the other chapters, let's say, a sub-chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>(What really happened with L and Light…)<strong>

_Light:_

Ah, L, deeper, deeper! Faster, ah!

_L:_

Light-kun, don't move!

_Light:_

Hurry up! It hurts!

L:

Okay, okay!

**(Then he put in the key in the keyhole of their door. It seems that Light's shirt or skin (?) is stuck somewhat.)**

_Light:_

Is it in?

_L:_

Yes. You can go now.

_Light:_

Ah! Thank you!

(Meanwhile…)

_Misa:_

'Oh my, what are they doing? That L! Grrr…'

**(Misa's first night with Mello isn't so bad because she was too upset at what she heard in Light's room.)**

**(So the second night…)**

_Misa:_

Ah, I'm so tired!

**(Then she crawled in her comfy Bachelorette bed.)**

Ah, bed sweet be—Gyaah!

*Pant, pant* I forgot!

This creepy chocoholic is sleeping in my bed! I would like it if it was Light-kun.

*sighs*

*Grabbed the pink blanket under Mello and put it in the floor.*

*Pulled the pillow*

_Mello:_

**(He hit his head on the bed headboard.)**

Ouch! Damn it!

_Misa:_

Oh, sorry.

'Seriously, what dumb producers. Only having one pillow…'

(_Author:_

Sorry Misa-san, but the concept of the prize is sleep on the same bed.)

_Mello:_

What are you doing?

_Misa:_

I'm sleeping.

_Mello:_

No, you're not.

_Misa:_

Well, not yet.

_Mello: _

Why are you sleeping there?

_Misa:_

Well, you're practically occupying the whole bed.

_Mello:_

Oh, sorry.

_Misa:_

'Wow, I can't believe this guy has some decency left.'

_Mello:_

'Wow, I can't believe this girl got some brains left.'

**(Mello moved aside to give Misa a space in the bed.)**

_Misa:_

'Just great! I've been avoiding that…'

Th-thank you.

*climbed in the bed WITH Mello*

_Mello:_

Feeling okay?

_Misa:_

Y-yes.

**(Mello turned to face Misa.)**

**(Unintentionally, their **_**lips touched**_**.)**

(_Author:_

*GASP*)

**(Misa slapped Mello.)**

_Misa:_

Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!

_Mello_:

*Wiped his mouth with his leather-covered hand*

Easy there! I think it's gross too!

_Misa:_

*Looked at Mello*

You're saying I'm gross?

_Mello:_

Not really, you know I'm not interested in women.

And I'm not a pervert!

'Well, maybe in front of Matt…'

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Yeah, Misa-san! He is a pervert!

You have my support!

Mello is a pervert! Mello is a pervert!** (He said that in a 'riot' way.)**

_HV 2:_

You're just jealous.

_HV 3:_

I am NOT! **(In a defensive way.)**

_HV 2:_

Fine, whatever you say.

_HV 1:_

Yes, because Matt-kun likes me!

_HV 3:_

You are aware that you're a girl and I have a male lover?

**(Back to Mello and Misa.)**

_Misa:_

I don't care!

Why did you kiss me, then?

_Mello:_

I didn't, stupid.

_Misa:_

Pervert!

_Mello:_

Don't flatter yourself.

_Misa:_

Why did you look at me then?

_Mello:_

Because I was trying to ask you if you're comfortable or if you want me to sleep on the coach!

_Misa:_

*Quite shocked*

_HV 3:_

That was quite sweet…

_Misa:_

Really?

_Mello:_

I hate sleeping with women, anyways.

**(Mello stood up and opened the mini-bar in the room.)**

**(He grabbed a chocolate and bit it with his famous professional chocolate-biting.)**

**(He walked towards the coach and lay there.)**

Happy now?

_Misa:_

Y-yes!

_Mello:_

Good.

**(Mello closed his eyes.)**

_Misa:_

Uhm… Mello-san?

_Mello:_

What now?

_Misa:_

Thank you.

_Mello:_

Get away from me!

I'm still grossed out you know!

_Misa:_

Then why are you acting so nice?

_Mello:_

I've got my image.

_Misa:_

Oh…

'What a boastful person… hmph.'

Uhm… did you know Light is Kira?

_Mello:_

**(His eyes widened.)**

What?

_Misa:_

Near-san told me.

I just felt like I need to tell you based on the game awhile ago.

_Mello:_

Oh, Near's on it.

Didn't hear it, didn't know it.

'Damn you Near, I was speculating on that. But you don't have proof yet…'

_Misa:_

Good night chocolate pervert!

_Mello:_

That's quite… better.

**(Watch out for the official Day 11 tomorrow to see what happened to the game Misa was referring to.)**

(Now you know what Near whispered to Misa... it wasn't that big of a deal... just trying to put mysteries, hahaha. :P XD)


	13. Day 11:Maid sama!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 11: Maid-sama!**

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, ladies and gentlemen, good evening.

I know that lately things are a little bit getting out of hand…

But, we have something to spice things up!

Misa-san will be a maid today!

The candidate will serve as masters and Misa-san will serve them.

But remember, this is still a game for Misa to determine who is the best candidate for her!

So, the goal for the game is: to see who serves Misa-san the best!

Well despite she is the one serving.

The prize: A dinner date with Amane-san in a five-star Hotel in England!

Are you ready to see Amane-san in a very cute maid outfit?

_Misa:_

Here I am!

_Candidates:_

[Apparently no response…]

_Light:_

Very cute, Misa-san.

[Turned to Kira-mode-with-the-red-eyes.] [It's so long since I've used that!]

'Haha, I must make Misa fall in love with me to get her loyalty and use her to kill L!'

_Misa:_

Thank you, Light-o!

[Gave Light a kiss on the cheeks.]

_L:_

'Light is planning on something. I know it.'

_Misa:_

Okay, I will be serving L Master first!

What do you want, master?

_L:_

I want you to tell me what Light-kun's been saying to you.

_Misa:_

What, Light-kun—wait, did you just called Light-o Light-KUN?

_L:_

Well, no. Just answer my question, please?

_Misa:_

You did say –KUN to my Light-kun!

You like, light?

_L:_

*ehem* let us not change the subject, Misa-san.

[Blushes a little]

_Misa:_

You like him!

I can't believe Light-kun is gay!

[Sobs]

_Light:_

Hey, why am I the one who's gay?

_L:_

Misa-san…

_Misa:_

Waah!

[Wails]

_Light:_

[hugs Misa's shoulders]

Misa-san, it's okay… don't cry.

I'm not gay.

_L:_

Then Light-kun is Kira!

_Misa:_

Yes!

He is!

_Light:_

'Misa!'

_L:_

You are caught, Kira-san.

_Misa:_

Caught? Why are you catching him?

I was right! L likes Light-kun!

_L:_

Watari, please arrest my Light-kun.

_Misa:_

[WAILING]

_Light:_

Hey, you can't arrest me!

You have no proof yet!

_L:_

Okay. Stop the arresting.

Admitting that you are not gay and Kira is not gay…

_Light:_

Near is not gay!

So, how come I'm the only suspect?

_Near:_

Correction Light-san. I am in fact in-love with same sex right now…

_Light:_

Damn, I am surrounded with…with…

And you L, how about you! You aren't gay, are you?

_L:_

Okay, Misa-san. I give up. But it's not my intention to hurt you.

I am in-love with Light.

_Light:_

What?

'Tsk…I must do something!'

_L:_

Now, can we continue with the arresting?

_Light:_

No.

[Light grabbed l's face and planned to kiss him.]

_L:_

'Light…?'

[Pulled Light away]

Pretending to be gay isn't going to help you out in this situation…

But please, continue before I handcuff you.

_Misa:_

PLEASE STOP!

[Everyone looked at Misa]

I hate you all!

[Ran away crying…]

(_Author:_

[Suddenly appeared]

Is this show going to end?)

(**SHOW PAUSED**)

_(Looooooong '' scene. The part where there are stripe colors…)_

(_Author:_

[Zaa!*]

Of course not!

Misa still had that night with Mello!

I just can't take this getting intense…)

**[Day 11 replay]**

_Misa:_

Okay, I will be serving L Master first!

What do you want, master?

_L:_

I want you to give me some cake.

_Misa:_

Okay Master!

How about Master Light?

_Light:_

[Handcuffed to L.]

Nothing.

_Misa:_

Okay!

[Smiling]

[But deep inside…]

'That stupid L… hmph…'

_Misa:_

[Came back with the cake…]

Here you go master!

_L:_

Thank you Misa-sa—

[looks at the cake.]

[The cake has something written on it:

Please don't do anything dirty to Light-kun…]

-san.

_Misa:_

[Gave out a smile.]

[Went to Mello]

Now, Mello Master, can I do anything for you?

_Mello:_

Just grab me a chocolate bar.

_Misa:_

Okay Master!

[Brought Mello a chocolate.]

_Mello:_

Thanks.

_Misa:_

Master Near, how can I be of service?

_Near:_

Please play with me.

_Misa:_

Okay!

_Near:_

Thank you.

But is it really okay?

_Misa:_

Yes!

You're my master after all!

_Near:_

Thanks.

_Mello:_

Misa! Come here!

_Misa:_

Sorry Master Near, but can I excuse myself for a moment?

_Near:_

Sure.

_Misa:_

Thank you. Coming master Mello!

_Light:_

Misa-san! L wants another cake!

_Misa:_

Coming!

_Near:_

Misa-san, are you finish already?

_Misa:_

Yes!

_Mello:_

Misa, another chocolate!

_Misa:_

Yes master!

_L:_

Misa-san, sugar cubes please!

_Misa:_

Yes!

[After a few more minutes of 'Misa!' here and there, Misa finally fainted. Poor Misa…]

[When she finally woke up.]

_Near:_

Misa—

_Misa:_

Yes master!

Ow!

[Bumped her head with Near because she was too excited to get up… thinking she's still in maid mode. you know, she's been like that all day…]

_Near:_

Sorry.

_Misa:_

No, I'm sorry.

_Near:_

Are you okay now, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Yes. Where is everybody?

_Near:_

Asleep.

_Misa:_

Oh.

_Near:_

You've been a great maid today, Misa-san…

_Misa:_

[Smiles…]

Awe, thank you Near-chan!

[Hugged Near really, really tight!]

[Then Misa went to her room in her soft, comfy Bachelorette bed.]

(You know the rest.)

**Next Episode: A nice quiet dinner…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *'Zaa! Is a term used in shonen mangas to portray dramatic entrances with cool poses. (Term got from Saiyuki).

Okay. I've been slacking off again… *sighs*

I'm really sorry!

I don't think this episode is funny at all!

And I would like to tell the following cause I forgot to tell them:

Okay, I know the scene with L and Light is not that funny. I just made the whole thing on spot because I can't really think of anything. And I really didn't plan it as them doing it.

Okay, the night with Mello, I just wanna show you guys that mello can be tough or something but can be really, really sweet.

Sorry for the super long Author's note!

I'm just being too busy with our new dog, that's why my mind's going somewhere else, hheh. Yes, this is my first time to have a pet! His name is Ompong and he is an English bulldog! Hahaha, just sharing..

That's about all… I guess.

And please read the next episode to see who won!

P.s.

Mello was quite about the Near commotion (saying he's in-love and all)… hm…


	14. Day 12: A Nice, Quiet Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 12: A Nice, Quiet Dinner…**

_Aki-Chan:_

Minna-san, we are really sorry that we haven't announced the winner of yesterday's game.

So, today, Misa-san, will you please do the honor of announcing the winner?

_Misa:_

Yes!

The winner is: Near-Chan!

_Aki-Chan:_

Congratulations, Nate River-san!

We will prepare you luggages and transportation means. Please wait a moment…

…

[On the airplane]

_Near:_

[Being quiet]

Misa-san…

_Misa:_

Yes?

_Near:_

I am really grateful but why didn't you choose Light-san?

_Misa:_

Honestly?

_Near:_

Yes.

_Misa:_

Because I'm quite upset with him.

_Near:_

Why?

_Misa:_

I don't really know…

Maybe because L had a crush on him…

Argh! I hate that L-san!

_Near:_

I understand.

_Misa:_

That's another reason why I didn't choose Light!

I'm sure he wouldn't let him go without being with him.

You understand what I mean?

They're handcuffed together!

_Near:_

Yes. I can feel your jealousy.

_Misa:_

Why did you ask anyway?

_Near:_

No reason in particular.

_Misa:_

Oh.

'This kid has a very formal vocabulary. I can't keep up with it…'

[Made this: . kind of face.]

[When they reached England…but still on the plane.]

_Near:_

[Looking at the window…]

_Misa:_

Are you okay, Near-Chan?

_Near:_

Yes.

_Misa:_

Why do you look so sad?

_Near:_

Oh…

But I'm not sad.

I just remembered something, this is where I, Mello, Matt and maybe L grew up.

_Misa:_

Oh… really?

[They reached England.]

[They were sent to the restaurant.]

_Misa:_

Wow! Such yummy foods!

Let's eat!

_Near:_

Yes.

_Misa:_

Yum yum yum!

[Made this: :3 kind of face.]

[Noticed Near silent and not eating (rather playing with) his food.]

Oh, don't be so gloomy, Near-Chan!

_Near:_

Sorry.

_Misa:_

Tell me, what are you sad?

_Near:_

Because I can't solve the puzzle…

_Misa:_

What puzzle? But aren't you good with those?

_Near:_

Yes. But this one is difficult.

_Misa:_

Difficult…? [Tilts her head.]

_Near:_

It's hard.

_Misa:_

Oh.

What is this puzzle? Maybe I can help.

_Near:_

Mello.

_Misa:_

Oh… love puzzle.

You love him that much?

_Near:_

Honestly… I don't know.

Do I?

_Misa:_

Don't say 'Do I?'

Instead say, 'I do!'

It'll make you feel better.

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Near likes MY Mello?

_HV 2:_

You just knew?

_HV 3:_

Why? Did he say it before?

_HV 2:_

Yah.

[Back to Misa and Near…]

_Near:_

Really, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

Yes!

I'm a love expert…

_Near:_

Oh…

_Misa:_

Come on, now eat!

_Near:_

Okay. Thank you.

[After they finished eating, Misa went to the hotel bathroom to take a bath.]

[Then somebody opened the door…]

_Misa:_

Gyaaah!

[Then she covered her naked body.]

_Near:_

[Expressionless,REALLY.]

Oh, sorry.

[Then he closed the door.]

[Misa got out and fully clothed…]

_Misa:_

Wah!

Everyone is a pervert!

_Near:_

I am not…

_Misa:_

But you were trying…

_Near:_

I was trying to urinate and saw the door was unlocked.

I didn't know you were inside.

Sorry.

_Misa:_

Urinate?

It's a perverted move. Isn't it?

_Near:_

Misa-san, urinate means 'to pee'.

_Misa:_

Oh…

_Near:_

And you know very well I'm not interested…

_Misa:_

Right, sorry.

You're the only decent person here!

_Near:_

'Decent? Can't believe she knows that word. If that's the case, then you're not decent?'

_Misa:_

So… uhm…

_Near:_

Let's play.

_Misa:_

Uhm…sure.

[Misa and Near played…cute ]

(ANYWAYS…)

[A couple of minutes of playing later…]

_Near:_

Misa-san…

_Misa:_

Yes, Near-Chan?

_Near:_

What is your bust size?

_Misa:_

Eh?

_Near:_

Please don't say that I'm a pervert.

_Misa:_

[Covered her chest]

Then why?

_Near:_

I saw Mello looking at it.

_Misa:_

EH?

_Near:_

And you're sleeping together, right?

_Misa:_

Yes, but—

_Near:_

Is he holding it?

_Misa:_

EH?

No! We're not doing anything!

_Near:_

Oh. Good.

So, what is the size?

_Misa:_

EH?

_Near:_

I was planning on making one.

_Misa:_

Eh?

_Near:_

Tell me, Misa-san…

Do you think your size looks good on me?

[Went in front of a mirror and looks at his body at side view…]

_Misa:_

Eh?

[Tilts her head.]

_Near:_

[Murmuring to himself…]

Maybe Mello hates me because I'm under matured yet…

_Misa:_

Near-Chan…

_Near:_

Oh, sorry for the questions…

_Misa:_

It's okay… though weird…

You know what I think, Near-Chan?

_Near:_

What?

'Wow, she's thinking…'

_Misa:_

I think you're trying too hard.

I mean… Mello can see you as a uhm… bossy?

I don't know. I saw that he was so happy when he beat you.

Maybe he feels under you…

Guys hate it when girls beat them…

Oh sorry, I called you a girl.

_Near:_

'Wow, she's…right? Why didn't I think of it before?'

Thanks Misa-san!

[And hugged Misa…awe…]

_Near:_

'Mello, prepare yourself!'

[Smiled.]

_Misa:_

Awe… you smiled!

_Near:_

That's thanks to Misa-san!

_Misa:_

Yay! Glad I can help!

**Next Episode: Doki Doki (Heart Thumping…)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this episode is for Misa. I think I've been way too hard on her, lately. Haha


	15. Day 13: DokiDoki

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 13: Doki Doki (Heart Thumping…)**

_Misa:_

We're back!

_Light:_

Welcome…

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and it appear that Misa-san and Near-san went back from England!

Since there are so many events that happened this week, this episode will be all about… nothing.

You'll just see the candidates and Misa-san chillin' out…

_HV 2:_

How boring!

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Agreed!

_HV 1:_

You two seems to be getting… close.

_HV 2:_

What do you mean?

_HV 1:_

There.

[Pointed at HV 2's hand on top of Matt's hand.]

_HV 2:_

Eh?

[Immediately took off his hand.]

_HV 3:_

I thought you would never take it off!

_HV 2:_

Why didn't you tell me, then?

_HV 3:_

Nothing…

[Awkward silence…]

[The Bachelorette House.]

_Mello:_

So, we're not doing anything… at all?

How boring!

_Near:_

Let's play, Mello-san.

_Mello:_

Why would I do that?

_Near:_

Okay, if you don't want to, just say so…

_Mello:_

You don't have to be so bitter about it.

It's not like it's the first time I said no to you…

_Near:_

No, it's fine. I understand.

_Misa:_

Near-Chan!

[Looks at the situation: Near talking to Mello.]

Oh, sorry.

Light-o!

_Light:_

Yes?

_Misa:_

When will L set you free?

_Light:_

I'm not sure, Misa…

_L:_

Once I prove he's not Kira!

_Misa:_

Tsk…

I know it's Misa's fault…

[Makes a sad puppy-like face]

_Light:_

Misa…

[Doki…Doki…?]

No…

_Misa:_

Oh, Light-o. You don't have to make me feel better.

[Then Misa left with Light's eyes… following (?) her.]

[Near and Mello scene]

_Mello:_

Okay. Stop making that face.

_Near:_

What face?

_Mello:_

That.

[Pointed at Near's face]

_Near:_

I don't understand.

_Mello:_

*sighs*

Stupid. This face!

[Grabbed Near's face with both hands and put it a little bit close with his own face]

_Near:_

Mell—

[Doki…Doki…]

_Mello:_

Don't get the wrong idea!

_Near:_

I-I know…

[Blush]

_Mello:_

Don't just blush there!

Stand the hell up and get you're damn toys.

_Near:_

Y-yes!

_HV 3:_

Mello is really going to play with him?

_HV 2:_

Yeah, you jealous?

_HV 3:_

I actually… don't know.

_HV 2:_

Why?

_HV 1:_

Because he is starting to like somebody…

_HV 3:_

It's not you, you know.

_HV 1:_

Don't have to be so straight forward, I know that.

[OKAY, back to Mello and Near]

_Mello:_

So…?

_Near:_

What?

_Mello:_

What are we going to do?

_Near:_

Ah.

Let's have a game that chocolate is involved.

_Mello:_

Yeah, yeah, I like the sound of that.

Keep going.

_Near:_

Whoever finishes this puzzle first wins a chocolate bar. No , ten chocolate bars.

_Mello:_

You're on!

[Started putting the puzzle pieces]

_Near:_

Hey, it's not—

'Okay, you can cheat, since I'm going to let you win anyway…'

(L and Light)

_Light:_

Get me out of these chains.

_L:_

No.

_Light:_

Please?

_L:_

No.

_Light:_

But I need to pee.

_L:_

Then that makes a SPECIAL no.

_Light:_

I need to… uhm…

_L:_

You know Light-kun, I won't let you go no matter what.

_Light:_

Fine, if you're not going to let me go, then don't complain what I'm going to do.

[Stood up and pulled the chains to drag L.]

[He went into Misa's room.]

_Misa:_

Light!

_Light:_

Misa…

_Misa:_

I'm sorry I got you in that situation…

_Light:_

That's fine.

_Misa:_

You like it?

_L:_

Yes.

[Puts on a happy face]

_Misa:_

I wasn't talking to you!

_Light:_

I… don't like it.

But you don't have to feel bad about it.

_L:_

Yes.

Because it isn't your fault.

Because Light is Kira.

_Misa:_

He is not!

He is Yagami Light!

And you're a stupid ignorant one-sided lover!

_L:_

What?

_Misa:_

And oh, before I forgot, a pervert too!

[Ran away, Again]

_L:_

Wha-?

[Looked at Near]

_Near:_

[In an inaudible voice:]

She says she's an expert on love that's why it's possible that she's right.

_L:_

You actually believe?

[L called Watari and asked him to take of his handcuffs.]

There. You're free.

Seriously?

_L:_

Yes.

This wasn't because of the Kira case, after all.

_Light:_

What? Then why-

_L:_

Just go.

I need to do something.

And besides, considering the fact that we all can't go anywhere, those handcuffs are meaning less.

'Well not meaningless, I get to spend the time with Light-kun 24 hours a day'

[Makes this : :3 and: :P kind of face]

_Light:_

Thank you!

_L:_

Where are you going anyway?

_Light:_

I don't know.

_L:_

I'm going to Misa.

_Light:_

Why?

_L:_

Nothing.

[L went to Misa]

_Misa:_

What are you doing here?

_L:_

I… don't want you to get mad at me…

_Misa:_

Hmph!

_L:_

If you're an expert with love, then why isn't Light in-love with you?

_Misa:_

That's because—

Because of you!

_L:_

You should not put the blame on other people when you know yourself that you have something to do with it.

_Misa:_

Fine!

I'm not an expert on love!

_L:_

It's not really true…

_Misa:_

You always tell me that I'm wrong!

_L:_

It's not that…

What you've told Near must've helped him.

So maybe you do have a 'love knowledge…'

'Wow. A knowledge…'

_Misa:_

Oh.

_L:_

That's all.

[L left]

_Light:_

What did you tell her?

_L:_

Nothing.

_Light:_

Okay, that conversation with a lot of mouth-opening-speaking-like motions isn't nothing!

_L:_

Why don't you ask her.

_Light:_

Fine.

[Light walked towards Misa]

What did he tell you?

_Misa:_

Light-o…

I like you!

_Light:_

[Thump…]

I-I know!

_Misa:_

Eh?

Really?

_Light:_

I mean, I don't know…

_Misa:_

I don't understand…

But I do deserve an answer, right?

_Light:_

Y-yes.

[Blush]

_Misa:_

It's okay if it's not now, but I'll wait for it!

[Then Misa left, hopping/skipping]

_L:_

You like her too, right?

_Light:_

What? No!

_L:_

You are a liar.

_Light:_

No I'm not!

_L:_

You already lied three times.

_Light:_

And what are those lies?

_L:_

One, you said you are not Kira.

Second, you said you don't like her. Well, I hope you don't.

Third, you said you are not a liar.

_Light:_

Shut up!

(Back to Mello and Near)

_Mello:_

Hah!

I freaking win!

Hahahahahahha!

_Near:_

Yes.

_Mello:_

And damn it!

I hate it!

_Near:_

[Shocked]

Why?

_Mello:_

Because you freakin' let me.

Near:

No I—

_Mello:_

Shut the hell up.

I know you let me win.

But hey…

Thanks.

I get to have ten bars of chocolates!

Hahahaha!

[kisses Near on the cheek]

Maybe another round next time?

This time I'll win even without you going easy.

[Then Mello left]

_Near:_

[Holding the part where Mello kissed him]

[Fainted]

_Mello:_

[Noticed Near fainted]

[Smiled]

'Hah… he's madly in-love with me…'

_Author:_

'What a boastful guy…'

**Next Episode: Truth or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** !

**GOMENASAI!**

Sorry for the late update!

I'm busy because of school and my parents won't let me sleep late.

Sorry!

Maybe I'll adjust some things.

First, maybe I'll make it a **weekly update** instead of daily.

SO you don't have to check everyday.

But I'll make sure to update as much as possible!

Rebecca-san: Awe… what are their names? and what tricks do you teach them? (the English bulldogs…)


	16. Day 14: Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 14: Truth or Dare**

_Aki-Chan:_

Good Evening, Minna-san!

Tonight we will play a game called Truth or Dare!

Does everybody know it?

_Misa:_

Truth or… Dare?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes, Misa-san.

The procedure: You will sit along with the candidates in circle form. Then you will spin an empty bottle.

Whoever gets to be pointed by the bottle will answer one question truthfully and do one dare.

Rules: You will pick a paper inside this box.

The human whose name is written in this paper shall… be the one to ask the question and tell the dare.

Punishment if answered falsely or did not do the Dare: No bath for one whole day.

Okay, are we clear?

_Misa:_

Yes!

What is the prize, Aki-san?

_Aki-Chan:_

There is no prize.

This is for get together purposes.

_Misa:_

Can I request?

_Aki-Chan:_

What is your request, Misa-san?

_Misa:_

If Mello wins, can you take off the prize he got when he won the race?

_Aki-Chan:_

It's okay, but Misa-san…

Are you sure?

_Misa:_

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, then.

Let us start the Truth or Dare!

**[Truth or Dare: Round 1]**

[The bottle spun fast then it slowly stops…]

_Mello:_

Eh?

Me?

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, Mello-san, please get a piece of paper.

_Mello:_

Okay.

[Put his hand inside the box…]

'Please not Near, Please not Near…'

[Pulled out his hand with a piece of paper and gave it to Aki-Chan]

_Aki-Chan:_

L-san!

_Mello:_

'Thank goodness!'

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, Please state your question L-san.

_L;_

I understand.

Mihael… What kind of person do you think is the killer if the situation is this: There is a murdered girl in South Alley. The crime scene was cleaned even before the police got there. Except for the fact that the dead girl is there. She died by being stabbed but her body is already injected with body preservation chemical.

_Mello:_

Oh, okay.

I think that—

_L:_

I was just joking.

_Mello:_

Huh?

_L:_

My real question is:

_Mello:_

'Damn!'

_L:_

Who would you pick, Matt or Near.

Please answer, TRUTHFULLY.

_Mello:_

You made an easier question?

_L:_

I assume it is harder than my first question.

_Mello:_

'Damn, the first question is easy. The second question is easy too… right?'

_L:_

So…?

_Mello:_

Uhm…

Uhm…

_L:_

I told you it's harder.

In my first question, you already had an answer and now—

_Mello:_

Shut up!

Uh, I'm sorry, L.

I didn't mean to shout.

_L:_

I understand.

(Okay, what question do you think is easier? Damn these geniuses! Hahaha)

_MellO:_

M—M—

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Damn it!

Just say my name already!

_Mello:_

It depends.

_HV 3:_

Say what?

_L:_

Please elaborate.

_Mello:_

I would pick Matt for my desires but…

_L:_

But what, Mello?

_Mello:_

Near is good with games.

_HV 3:_

[Jaw dropped. Way on the floor.]

_HV 2:_

[Pats Matt at the back]

There, there…

_HV 1:_

[Stares at HV 2 and Matt]

_L:_

So you are saying… you're just using Matt?

_Mello:_

NO!

And that's a second question!

_L:_

Fine. I still have my dare.

_Mello:_

Okay, what is it?

_L:_

Kiss Matt or Near right now. You choose. Oh, by the way, it should be on the ass.

_Light:_

'What? L uses the word, ass? I didn't know he could be a bad'one' '

_Mello:_

Damn. It's unfair.

_L:_

Why is that?

_Mello:_

How could I choose if only one is here?

_L:_

You could ask Aki-san.

_Mello:_

Really?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes. We could let Matt-san here to fulfill the needed requirement.

_Mello:_

No, it's okay.

_HV 3:_

[Jaw dropped even lower…]

_Mello:_

I don't want to… be a trouble.

_Aki-Chan:_

But Mello-san it's not—

_L:_

SSH!

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay.

_Mello:_

[Came near Near (hahaha, coincidence)]

Stand up and pull it down.

[Near did it.]

Turn around.

[Mello leaned down and hold Near's hips and kiss one cheek of his butt]

_Author:_

*Gasp*

'He did it?'

_L:_

[Laughing so freakin' hard]

_Mello:_

[Looked at L with angry eyes]

F*ck!

_L:_

Okay. I'm satisfied. But it's better if you lick it.

[Stopped laughing and put on his poker face]

Mihael, you should be honest with yourself.

_Mello:_

Whatever.

[Walked out]

_Aki-Chan:_

Mello-san!

_Mello:_

[Got dragged in by the Bachelorette cool shades-wearing body guards]

Gr.

**[Truth or Dare: Round 2]**

[The bottle spun again and then it stops…]

_Light:_

Me?

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, please pick inside the box.

_Light:_

Near?

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, Near-san, please ask Light-san a question.

_Near:_

Would you marry Misa-san if you win this?

_Misa:_

Oh, Near-Chan! You are so good!

_Light:_

Yes.

_L:_

This is TRUTH or Dare, Light-kun.

_Light:_

That is the truth!

_Near:_

Now, for my dare, please hug Misa-san.

_Light:_

[Hugged Misa]

_Misa:_

[Screamed, the fan girl scream. (you know it already :} )]

**[Truth or Dare: Round 3]**

'_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	17. Day 14: Truth or Dare Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 14: Truth or Dare (cont.)**

**[Truth or Dare: Round 3]**

[The bottle spun and stops instantly on…]

_Aki-Chan:_

Nate-san!

Please, get a piece of paper inside this box.

[Near put his hand in the box and when Aki-Chan read the name…]

_Aki-Chan:_

Mihael-san!

_Mello:_

What?

_Aki-Chan:_

You need to ask Near-san a question which he must answer truthfully. Then after, please state a dare.

_Mello:_

Awesome.

Prepare for my revenge!

[Evil laugh]

My question is…

Is uhm…

Damn…

Ah.. uhmmm

_Aki-Chan:_

Are you okay, Mello-san?

_Mello:_

I am F*ckin' great!

My question is: Do you like me?

[Suddenly covers his mouth]

_Near:_

No.

_Mello:_

Good, move on, move on.

'What the hell came over me?'

_Near:_

Mello-san, I am not finished with my answer yet…

(Meanwhile…)

_L:_

Light-kun!

_Light:_

What?

_L:_

Would you make love with Misa right now?

_Light:_

[Looked at L with one eyebrow up]

What?

_L:_

I assume you heard it clearly…

_Misa:_

L!

Don't disturb Light-o!

_Light:_

Misa, it's okay.

I'll handle this.

L, if you're bugging me about me being Kira…

_L:_

That has nothing to do with this.

_Light:_

Then, why?

_L:_

Misa-san…

_Misa:_

Yes, evil-perverted-annoying-bad-postured-geek?

_L:_

Talking like that isn't suitable for a girl like you.

_Light:_

L!

_L:_

Oh, Kira!

Don't act so good!

I know you are just using her!

_Misa:_

Is that…

_Light:_

It WAS!

It WAS! But…

…not now.

Since I…

Misa…

[Saw Misa starting to cry…]

I'm sorry… I-

_L:_

Oh, Light… Light… Light…

Light!

The best actor I know!

_Light:_

Shut up L!

I don't know why are you like that!

I am not Kira anymore!

_L:_

Then you are saying—

_Light:_

Yeah.

I WAS Kira!

But I changed.

I fell painful when I think about what I did to Misa.

I can't use her anymore!

I want her!

_Misa:_

Light-

_L:_

Are you seriously going to believe that killing bast*rd?

_Misa:_

[Hugged Light]

_L:_

Kira!

Kill me right now!

_Light:_

I will if I could.

[Hugged Misa back]

(Back to Mello and Near)

_Mello:_

No, stop it.

Before I do something crazy again.

Host-san!

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes?

_Mello:_

Let's stop this, PLEASE!

I am a rude guy so saying the 'P' word means I'm desperate!

_Aki-Chan:_

If everyone or even if the majority agrees, then yes.

Near-san?

_Near:_

If he wishes to.

_Aki-Chan:_

Misa?

_Misa:_

Yeah, yeah

[Aki-Cahn continued with the rest]

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, we will end the game now.

But Mello-san must take the punishment.

_Mello:_

Punishment?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes.

You must not take a bath for one whole day.

_Mello:_

Fine.

[Later that night…]

[In Mello and Near's room]

_Near:_

I would like to continue my answer.

_Mello:_

Fine.

_Near:_

I don't like you…

_Mello:_

Yeah, yeah.

[Faced the wall while he lay on the bed]

_Near:_

Because I love you.

_Mello:_

I—

[sighs]

I—don't care.

_Near:_

Is what you are saying…

[then whispers]

But not what you are feeling…

(_Author-san:_

Okay, let's take a look at the famous HV's!)

_HV 2:_

Hey, why are you quiet these days?

_HV 3 (matt):_

[Looked up from his PSP]

Huh?

_HV 2:_

I mean your lover is sorta having an affair with an albino…

_HV 3:_

Oh.

By the way, where is HV 1?

_HV 2:_

Right, she hasn't been here either…

_HV 3:_

So that means…

We're alone?

_HV 2:_

Yup.

Want to do something?

The show is over,

_HV 3:_

Something?

_HV 2:_

Yeah, toNIGHT

_HV 3:_

[Thump, thump…]

Wha-what do you mean?

_HV 2:_

Play a game, like, uhm… Snakes and ladders? :P

_HV 3:_

Oh…

_HV 2:_

Hey, I don't know how to say this to you, but I think, please, don't be shocked!

But I think, I—I—

**Next Episode: Confessions of a Chocoholic**

**(_Author-san:_**

**Minna-san!**

**What's this?**

**What's this?**

**L is becoming a bad boy!**

**Light is becoming a good boy!**

**Mello is starting to like Near?**

**Light is falling in-love with Misa?**

**HV 2 and HV 3 (Matt) hmm?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry if this episode seems gloomy.

Maybe it was affected by my mood today. *sighs*

But, I hope you liked it!


	18. Day 14: Confessions of a Chocoholic

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**A/N: **This is going to be told differently than the other chapters.

Everything will be in Mello's point of view.

Plus, this is sort of a recap at what has happened the past days.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14: Confessions of a Chocoholic<strong>

**Mello:**

It all started when that stupid Matt forced me to enter this stupid show,

The Bachelorette.

Like hell, I don't want to marry a woman.

Well, it's not like I wanna marry Matt,

He is just there for my…

"_needs"._

At the start of this show, this is how I think and feel:

I hate _**blondes.**_

So, I hate Miss Bachelorette. Just to clear suspicions.

I am so pissed of at Matt inviting that stupid Near.

I am so pissed hen Matt didn't put on that chocolate dress I borrowed from Misa.

(See Chapter 6, day 5)

I am so pissed when Matt was playing that Hentai game because he is a seme! Damn, we all know Matt is too weak to be one, because I am the bomb!

(See Chapter 7, Day 6)

I am so pissed when Near blushed when he remembers my sleeping face! Damn, just knowing that he watches me sleep pisses me off!

(See Chapter 8, Day 7)

I am so pissed when I have to share room with Near when that idiot Matt got evicted. But poor him… He's the one so desperate into getting in this show. Ha-ha.

I am so pissed when I found out that Light is gay, yeah, ya didn't know?

Pfft!

How silly!

Light was totally in-love with L!

Nah, I'm not pissed at Light, it just pisses me off that there are other 'seme' types of gays in the show.

I am so pissed when I have to spend two-weeks in Misa's room!

But I did like the fact that I won over Near!

Yah, damn!

(See Chapter 11, Day 10)

I am so pissed when Misa and I accidentally kissed!

It tastes like crap!

(See Chapter 12, Day 11.5)

I am so pissed when Near asked me to play! But I won, nonetheless, he did let me win, right?

Well, I don't freakin' care!

(See Chapter 15, Day 13)

I am so pissed when L asked me the hardest question in my whole damned life!

I am pissed more when I thought it was hard when I know it wasn't supposed to!

I am so pissed when L asked me to kiss Near's butt!

I am more pissed when my stupid humility got in the way, when I didn't let them ask Matt to go in the show.

I am more pissed because I don't even know if it's my freakin' humility!

I am pissed because I asked Near stupid questions and he freakin' gave me a—damned answer!

(See Chapter 17, Day 14)

So, this is what I really feel NOW:

(Okay, that sounded so gay…)

I am NOT pissed when Matt invited Near.

*gulps*

I don't f*cking care whether Matt wears it or not, would be better if it Near wore that choco dress.

I am still pissed when Matt played that Hentai game.

I like it when I remember Near watching my sleeping face.

I don't care 'bout Light.

I am still pissed about sleeping in Misa's room and accidentally kissing her.

I am glad when Near asked me to play with him, and let me win!

Yeah, that was good~

I am pissed when I answered "it depends" when I could've answered Matt, but I would answer Near, though in L's question in the truth or dare.

I am so glad my humility or whatever got in the way.

Near's butt was plump and white. So fleshy. I want to lick it!

Yeah, nothin' changed much, right?

Except for those Near scene.

Ha-ha.

Love that dude.

Damn, I sound so gay.

People, people, I am not a gay!

I am a gUy who likes other gUys, I don't desire to be a girl.

Gays are guys who likes other guys AND want's to be a girl.

Get it?

Good.

It's a good thing everything I said/write here is not seen/heard by people.

I'll be damned by Matt if he knew bout this.

Haha, better get in the shower and eja—take a shower.

**[EXTRA! EXTRA!]**

_HV 3 (Matt):_

So, you doing anything on Saturday?

_HV 2:_

Nope, why?

_HV 3:_

Nothin'

_HV 2:_

Are you asking me—

_HV 3:_

I was not asking you on a date!

[defensive…]

_HV 2:_

Dude, calm down, I wasn't going to say date.

I was trying to say is:

Are you asking me to play some video games?

_HV 3:_

Oh. Yeah. I've got new hentais…

_HV 2:_

No chocoholic guy?

_HV 3:_

Of course.

_HV 2:_

Heroines?

_HV 3:_

Yah.

_HV 2:_

Good. I thought you were still gay.

_HV 3:_

I'm not.

_HV 2:_

R—ight.

Good then, I hate gays.

_HV 3:_

'Ouch'

_HV 2:_

Well, I like you even if you are one. You seem different.

Well, it's not like I like like you or anything.

_HV 3:_

Ok.

'blush…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, well, well,

I thought Light was falling in-love with Misa?

Then what was Mello talking about?

Well, find out!

:D

And thank goodness!

I got a better mood!


	19. Day 15: School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The show.

**Day 15: School Day**

**5:00-6:00 pm: Math**

_Aki-Chan:_

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, we are here tonight to witness another exciting episode of the Bachelorette!

So tonight, we will test the intelligence of our dear candidates.

In that case, I will be called Aki-sensei this episode!

Hooray!

Our dear candidates and Misa-san will be my students.

So, class, are you ready?

_Misa:_

Yes!

_Others:_

[Sounds of the cricket…]

_Aki-Chan:_

O-kay.

We will study math first.

_Mello:_

Why anyone would want to study Matt?

_HV 3 (Matt):_

Yeah, why would anyone want to study me?

_HV 2:_

Well, I do.

_Aki-Chan:_

No, ma'TH', with the numbers and stuff…

_Mello:_

Oh.

_Aki-Chan:_

We are going to study about triangles.

_Misa:_

'hah, this is going to be easy…'

_Aki-Chan:_

Since we will need it for our next activities…

So, first lets enumerate the different types f triangles.

_Misa:_

Huh?

Different triangles?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes.

We have a right triangle and stuff…

_Misa:_

How is it different from the other triangles?

Is it because the pointy thingy or head of the triangle pointing on the right?

Let me guess!

The left triangle's head is pointed at the left side!

Aki-Chan:

No, Misa-san.

A right triangle is a triangle with a 90 degrees angle…

_Misa:_

Angle?

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, I'm going to explain.

Triangles are made up of three side or lines and three angles.

That's why it's a TRI-ANGLE.

So, who knows the parts of a right triangle?

Give me at least one.

[No one's raising their hand.]

[Mello yawns]

Mihael!

_Mello:_

Wha-*yawns*-at?

_Aki-Chan:_

Answer my question.

_Mello:_

Ah…uhm, hypotenuse?

_Aki-Chan:_

Explain.

_Mello:_

You serious?

_Aki-Chan:_

Yes.

'haha, get my punishment'

_Mello:_

What a bother…

The hypotenuse is the longest side of the right triangle opposite the 90 degrees mark which represented by a square. It is computed though getting the sum of the squares of the sides then getting the square root. The term originated blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and that's the hypotenuse of a right triangle.

_Aki-Chan:_

[Jaws dropped]

_Misa:_

Huh?

_Mello:_

Come on, sensei, can't you give us something harder?

That's pretty damn easy.

_Misa:_

Sensei! I can't understand…

_L:_

Let us talk about the relationship of Light and Misa instead.

Let's calculate the chemistry of their psychological thought about each other.

_Light:_

Stop it, L.

_L:_

Shut up. Light-KUN.

_Light:_

Since when did you learn to talk like that?

_L:_

When you fell out of love, dummy.

_Light:_

What do you mean?

_L:_

Tell me if I'm wrong, you fell in love with me, am I correct?

Light:

That's…

L:

Then you fell in love with Misa-san?

_Light:_

Y-y…

_L:_

Admit it or I'll freakin' shove my d*ck into your ass,

And I'll like it.

_Light:_

Then yes!

If that satisfies you!

I loved you but you were so…so… occupied with catching Kira!

Then I saw Misa and took pity on her, but I didn't realize I fell in love with her!

I said to her one time that my body is reserved, I reserved it for you!

But you were too busy!

_L and Misa:_

Light…

_Light:_

I'm leaving, I'll go back after an hour or so…

_L:_

So it's my… fault?

_Misa:_

Light-o is so sweet, isn't he?

_L:_

Yes, he is.

And I just lost…

'I can't believe I lost to this…girl. It's the first time I lost.'

Fine.

_-xXx-_

_[Tada!]_

_The hidden Flashback… (Light's Point)_

_[A part of Day 13]_

_Light:_

_Discard._

_Ryuk:_

_You sure, Raito?_

_Light:_

_Yes._

_I can't take it anymore._

_I don't want to hurt L._

_I love him._

_Ryuk:_

_You know the consequences of losing the Death Note, right?_

_Light:_

_Yeah, that's why…_

_That's why I want to discard it._

_Ryuk:_

_Fine with me._

_But I'm gonna miss ya._

_'no more apples for me… '_

_[Light's ownership of the Death Note was now invalid.]_

_Light:_

_Finally, I'm free from that murderous notebook._

_Wait…a… minute._

_Why do I still remember… the Death Note?_

_Ryuk!_

_Damn…_

_And I still remember that I love L, but… why can't I feel it._

_I AM madly in love with him, I know I am, but I can't feel it._

_Misa:_

_Light-o!_

_Light:_

_Yes?_

_Misa:_

_When will L set you free?_

_Light:_

_I'm not sure, Misa…_

_L:_

_Once I prove he's not Kira!_

_Misa:_

_Tsk…_

_I know it's Misa's fault…_

_[Makes a sad puppy-like face]_

_Light:_

_Misa…_

_[Doki…Doki…?]_

_No…_

_'What is this?_

_My heart is thumping…_

_Because of Misa?_

_How…how can this be?_

_Am I starting to… but the one I love is L!_

_I even reserved my body for him!_

_But, I don't feel it anymore, no, actually, I do._

_But not on L, but with…'_

_Misa:_

_Oh, Light-o. You don't have to make me feel better._

_(Few minutes/hours later…)_

_Misa:_

_He is not!_

_He is Yagami Light!_

_And you're a stupid ignorant one-sided lover!_

_Light:_

_'But… I know she knows I'm Kira._

_I've been using her!_

_Maybe she is just protecting me, so I don't have to be chained to L anymore…_

_M-misa…'_

_-oOo-_

_(L's point)_

_L:_

_'Light Yagami, I must get you no matter what._

_I must try all means._

_I'm going to start of with being a … badass.'_

_[Day 14…]_

_Light:_

_Shut up L!_

_I don't know why are you like that!_

_I am not Kira anymore!_

_L:_

_Then you are saying—_

_Light:_

_Yeah._

_I WAS Kira!_

_But I changed._

_I fell painful when I think about what I did to Misa._

_I can't use her anymore!_

_I want her!_

_L:_

_'Light…'_

_Misa:_

_Light-_

_L:_

_Are you seriously going to believe that killing bast*rd?_

_Misa:_

_[Hugged Light]_

_L:_

_Kira!_

_Kill me right now!_

_'Kill me! It's just too…painful!_

_It's no use!_

_I'll stop it._

_I'll stop it right now._

_My act is over.'_

_[End of Flashback]_

_-xXx-_

_L:_

Fine.

You win, Misa-san.

_Misa:_

Win…?

_L:_

Light, no, YAGAMI is yours now.

I will not, cannot call him Light anymore.

[Walked out of the room…]

_Aki-Chan:_

Hey, L-san!

Class is still not over!

[Sighs]

_Mello:_

Sensei…

This is boring.

_Aki-Chan:_

Well, don't you have any personal business you have to fix?

_Mello:_

Me?

Well…

[Looked at Near.]

_Near:_

'He..he is looking at me!'

[blush]

_Mello:_

'Look at that stupid Near, blushing over this small thing. How cute.'

No.

I think I'm settled for now, Sensei.

_Aki-Cha_n:

Good!

I can't have any 'walk-outs' anymore.

Okay, let's move on to the next subject!

**6:00-7:00 pm: Science**

_Aki-Chan:_

Okay, let's study about human anatomy!

Okay, give me the parts of the head!

Near-Chan!

_Near:_

All?

_Aki-Chan:_

No, maybe at least, two.

_Near:_

My lips and his' lips.

_Aki-Chan:_

What-?

Fine.

I'll accept it.

Anyone else?

[Sounds of a cricket~]

I hate this.

**[End of Episode…]**


End file.
